


Fuck Till We Come to Conclusions

by ellipsometry



Series: ✧SASO 2017✧ [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unsafe Sex, cameo by oikawa's come gutter abs, some classic angsty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/pseuds/ellipsometry
Summary: “You’re all bark and no bite, Tooru,” Koushi laughs, running a hand up Tooru’s chest and giving his nipple a particularly hard pinch.You’re no bark and all bite,is what Tooru wants to say.  Instead, he chokes back a moan, and lets Koushi have his way with him.  He rides Tooru again, until Tooru is whimpering and begging Koushi to let him come inside again.  Koushi, for some reason, always obliges him.





	Fuck Till We Come to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> [written for SASO bonus round 3!](https://saso-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/55217.html)

Tooru is a fun guy.

It should be a compliment -- it _is_ a compliment, for all intents and purposes. He prides himself on being charming, entertaining, fun to be around; in grade school his teachers write that Tooru is ‘a joy to have in class,’ and he beams with unbridled joy.

Coming out of Koushi’s mouth, though, it sounds like a curse.

They’re both out of breath, sweaty and sticky from the humid summer air and hours of fucking on end. Koushi’s legs are still trembling from his last orgasm as he climbs off of Oikawa’s lap, and with a satisfied sigh says, “That was fun.”

Tooru has never come down from a post-orgasm high so quickly.

“I think it was a bit better than _fun_ ,” he says, pouting.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Koushi laughs, leaning over to trace a finger through the come already drying on Tooru’s chest, pooling obscenely in the indentations of his abs, “I don’t think I need to inflate your ego any more than I already have.”

Tooru is too tired to protest properly, so he just lets out a huff of air, watching as Koushi draws patterns on Tooru’s stomach with his own release -- a heart, then a smiley face. It’s gross. Koushi is gross, and yet Oikawa’s dick, still twitches in interest, bobbing slightly where it lies spent and wet against his hip.

That doesn’t go unnoticed by Koushi. Nothing ever does. He snakes a hand down Tooru’s abdomen until his fingers are dancing across the head of Tooru’s cock. He strokes the shaft soft and slow, with just his thumb and middle finger. Even that small bit of contact is enough to make Tooru groan, and he throws his head back until it hits the wall behind him, leaving the white column of his throat exposed.

Koushi latches on instantly, biting down hard at the juncture between Tooru’s neck and his shoulder. It’s almost hard enough to draw blood, but not quite, and Koushi grinds against Tooru’s side, aching for any bit of friction.

“Hey,” he whispers, voice hoarse, “How about once your knee heals, you ride me for a change?”

Tooru goes still instantly, ice water in his veins, “You think I’d be here with you if my knee wasn’t fucked up?” he spits out.

It’s a cruel thing to say, Tooru knows, and a sick feeling blooms in his throat, harsh and bitter. But not even Tooru’s harshest words ever seem to affect Koushi; nothing he says, nothing he does can ever get a real reaction out of him. He remains as refreshing as always. It almost makes Tooru want to see how hard he has to push to get a rise out of Koushi, to make him as mad as Tooru gets over the small, biting things that Koushi says.

“True, true,” Koushi hums impassively, a familiar glint in his eye, “But this is still more fun than your boring physical therapy, am I right?”

As if to emphasize his point, Koushi swings a leg over Tooru’s lap, making quick work of grinding down against Tooru’s half-hard cock. A particularly undignified noise leaves Tooru’s mouth, and he flushes all the way down to his chest when he feels something wet and sticky against his thigh. Koushi had let him come inside, and now Tooru’s come is leaking from him, dripping down his thighs. Just the thought makes Tooru instantly rock hard, eyes screwed shut with how overwhelmed and oversensitive he is.

“You’re all bark and no bite, Tooru,” Koushi laughs, running a hand up Tooru’s chest and giving his nipple a particularly hard pinch.

_You’re no bark and all bite,_ is what Tooru wants to say. Instead, he chokes back a moan, and lets Koushi have his way with him. He rides Tooru again, until Tooru is whimpering and begging Koushi to let him come inside again. Koushi, for some reason, always obliges him.

After the sex, after the shower, after the cheap takeout, Koushi will even let Tooru spend the night. He never complains when Tooru demands the left side of the futon, or when he whines about needing a pillow to prop his leg up. It’s decidedly not _fun_ behavior, but Koushi still looks like he’s having a ball, teasing Tooru right up until the moment he turns the light off and climbs into bed.

In the middle of the night, awoken by the dull throbbing in his knee, Tooru rolls over and makes Koushi get him a glass of water. And again, Koushi obliges him, returning with a couple of painkillers as well.

“Still think I’m fun?” Tooru mumbles, downing the water and pills in one go.

Koushi is already climbing back into bed, and he reaches over to press a small, soft kiss on Tooru’s temple.

“Yeah,” he says, “Somehow, I do.”

This time, when he falls asleep, Tooru has no trouble sleeping through til morning.


End file.
